MIRACLE STORY IN MIRACLE CAFE
by inka.kanahaya
Summary: PROLOG KE 2. Miracle cafe yang diharapkan memberikan keajaiban bagi semua orang. cast :Kyumin from Super Junior/Onkey from SHINee/Myungjong from Infinite/Sud.o from EXO/Daejae from B.A.P/Ilsik from BTOB/Jinv from BTS/Keo from Vixx
1. Chapter 1

**MIRACLE STORY IN MIRACLE CAFE  
**

**Author : Inka Kanahaya**

**Cast : Kyumin from Super Junior**

** Onkey from SHINee**

** Myungjong from Infinite**

** Sud.o from EXO**

** Daejae from B.A.P**

** Ilsik from BTOB**

** Jinv from BTS**

** Keo from Vixx**

Ini bakalan jadi prolog dari FF ini. Adakah yang minat?. Couplenya dipilih dari couple favorit Inka di setiap grup BB. Dibawah ini ada perkenalan cast dari fanfic ini.

**Cast** :

**Suho** : pemilik _miracle Cafe_, adik dari Onew bernama asli Lee Joonmyun. Sama seperti hyungnya, Suho juga seorang yang sangat sopan. Oleh karena itu ia sangat disegani oleh semua pegawai _miracle Cafe_. Kadang ia juga ikut melayani pelanggan sebagai butler.

**Leo** : Butler tampan yang dingin di _miracle Cafe_. Leo adalah nama samaranya, namja ini bernama asli Jung Taekwoon. Walaupun sangat jarang tersenyum Leo sangat disukai oleh pelanggan karena sifat ice princenya. Dibalik sikap dinginnya Leo memiliki jiwa hangat penyayang binatang. Impiannya membangun sebuah penampungan hewan yang dibuang.

**Kyuhyun** : Head butler di _miracle Cafe_. Namja berkulit pucat ini telah menempuh sekolah butler di Perancis. Karena kemampuannya itu dia diangkat menjadi kepala Butler di _miracle Cafe_. Kyuhyun selain mengawasi kerja butler lainnya juga ikut melayani para pelanggan yang mengingikannya. Walaupun terlihat dewasa sifatnya sangat kekanakan dan jahil.

**Hyunsik** : butler lainnya yang ada di _miracle Cafe_. Berbeda dengan Leo yang sangat jarang tersenyum. Namja tampan ini sangat suka tersenyum bahkan nama panggilannya Hyunsik sang Eye Smile. Sifatnya sangat ramah membuat banyak pelanggan yang merasa nyaman dengan pelayanannya.

**Daehyun** : namja tampan ini sebenarnya penyanyi di _miracle Cafe_. Tapi karena banyak pelanggan yang menyukainya kadang ia juga bekerja sebagai butler untuk beberapa pelanggan.

**Key** : barista cantik _miracle Cafe_. Selain pintar meracik coffe, Key atau Kim Ki Bum juga sangat pintar meracik minuman unik yang disukai pelanggan. Sifatnya sangat narsis, galak, cerewet dan boros. Membuat sering berganti-ganti pasangan karena banyak orang tidak tahan dengan sifatnya.

**D.O** : chef imut yang bertugas membuat cake-cake lezat di _miracle Cafe_. Sifatnya sangat pemalu sehingga jarang menampakkan wajahnya di hadapan para pelanggan. Baginya hanya dengan cake buatannya bisa menarik pelanggannya di _miracle Cafe_.

**Sungmin **: kakak sepupu dari Suho yang menjadi manajer _miracle Cafe_. Selain menjadi Manajer _Cafe_ Sungmin juga seorang desiner terkenal yang menyembunyikan indentitasnya. Ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di _cafe_ dari pada apetementnya karena menurutnya suasana _miracle Cafe_ memberikannya banyak inspirasi untuk desain pakaiannya.

**Ilhoon** : Pegawai sambilan di _miracle Cafe_ yang membantu D.O dalam membuat cake. Sebenarnya ia tidak suka memasak akan tetapi ia sangat menyukai cake membuatnya mengambil kerja sambilan di _miracle Cafe._

**Sungjong** : Kasir imut di _miracle Cafe_ yang selalu memberikan lemon candy kesukaannya kepada semua pelanggan yang disukainya. Sifatnya sangat polos dan ceria membuat Sungjong sangat dilindungi oleh semua pegawai di _miracle Cafe_.

**Youngjae** : Seorang pegawai _miracle Cafe_ yang sangat pandai bermain Tarot. Ia juga memiliki indra keenam yang membuatnya bisa meramal. Hasil dari ramalan namja manis ini hampir selalu akurat. Ramalan yang dilakukan Youngjae merupakan pelayanan tambahan yang ada di _miracle Cafe_.

**V** : satu-satunya bulter yang berwajah imut di _miracle Cafe_. V lebih sering dipesan oleh namja daripada yeoja karena wajah imutnya. Tapi jangan tertipu wajah imutnya, namja bernama Kim Taehyung ini sebenarnya adalah orang yang sangat galak. Bahkan ia tak segan-segan membanting pelanggannya ke lantai apabila orang tersebut melecehkan dirinya.

**Onew** : bernama asli Lee Jinki kakak pemilik _miracle Cafe_. Seorang namja kelewat sopan dan polos yang telah sukses sebagai pengusaha setelah meneruskan usaha ayahnya di bidang interior. Karena kesopanan dan kepolosannya banyak sekali orang yang menipunya dan memanfaatkannya.

**Myungsoo** : pelanggan misterius yang selalu datang ke _miracle Cafe_ setiap hari Senin dan Jum'at mengenakan pakaian serba hitam dan juga payung hitam. Setiap datang selalu memesan kopi hitam pahit.

**Jin** : adik dari Sungmin, manajer di _miracle Cafe_. Di _miracle Cafe_ ia bertemu dengan Kim Taehyung, salah satu butler di _cafe_ tersebut. Dan akhirnya mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Jin sangat pintar memasak. Dan juga pecinta pink seperti kakaknya.

**Ken** : namja bernama asli Lee Jaehwan ini pelanggan setia lainnya di _miracle Cafe_. Sehingga sudah dianggap keluarga oleh pegawai _miracle Cafe_. Alasannya selalu datang ke _miracle Cafe_ karena ia menyukai salah satu bulter di sama. Sifatnya sangat ceria dan cerewet.

**Prolog :**

Di sebuah pojok sepanjang jalan gangman terlihat sebuah bangunan lantai dua. Bangunan terlihat sederhana dibandingkan dengan bangunan bertingat belasan yang ada di kanan kirinya. Nuansa paris sangat terlihat dari interior bangunan tersebut. Seorang namja dengan wajah dingin terlihat sedang membenarkan letak sebuah papan bertuliskan _miracle Cafe_ yang ada di depan bangunan tersebut. Tak berapa lama, seorang namja lainnya terlihat keluar dari _cafe_ tersebut.

"Bagus Leo-ah.! Sekarang papan itu tidak terlihat terlalu tinggi sehingga bisa dilihat oleh semua orang yang lewat. Gomawo ne?" ujar namja tampan berwajah malaikat sampil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya ke atas. Sementara namja yang diajak bicara hanya mengganggukkan kepalanya sebentar.

"okay Suho-ah mulailah bekerja keras sekarang. Buatlah bangga appa, umma dan hyung. Ayo Key-ah, Leo-ah, D.O-ah, Kyuhyun hyung, Sungjong-ah, Hyunsik-ah, Daehyun-ah, Sungmin hyung, Youngjae-ah, Taehyung-ah dan Ilhoon-ah kita buat _cafe _ini membuat keajaiban untuk kita dan orang lain" teriak Suho dari depan _cafe_. Membuat sebelas namja yang ada didalam bangunan tersebut mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada boss mereka.

"dasar anak itu kenapa teriak di depan _cafe_" Sungmin hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ayo hyung kita buat keajaiban" sahut Sungjong dari belakang meja kasir.

"ckckckc tidak tau malu" ucap Kyuhyun sadis

"Oke Joonmyun-ah fighting!" Hyunsik mengangkat kedua lengan kekarnya keatas

"YAH LEE JOONMYUN KEMBALI KEDALAM SEKARANG JUGA KAU MEMBUAT KITA SEMUA MALU" teriak Key.

"bukannya ini hanya _cafe_ biasa kenapa harus membuat keajaiban segala" Ujar Taehyung sambil berlalu.

"aku mau kembali kedapur saja. Kajja Kyungsoo hyung" Ajak Ilhoon pada D.O yang masih tersenyum terpaku pada Suho.

"ah..nde kajja! Ayo semangat Hoonie" Ujar D.O sambil tersenyum cerah.

Sementara Youngjae hanya menatap sekeliling _cafe_ sambil berguman "_Cafe_ ini memang akan membawa banyak keajaiban bagi kita semua"

Leo hanya menatap Suho sebentar lalu kembali menata meja. Kemudian seseorang menepuk bahunya. "Kau tidak akan mengatakan sesuatu tentang Suho?" Leo hanya menatap Daehyun –sang pelaku penepuk bahunya- dengan pandangan datar "okay okay aku hanya bertanya tidak perlu menatapku segalak itu" ujar Daehyun sambil berlalu ke panggung di pojok _cafe_.

Gimana adakah yang minat? Nanti ceritanya bakalan ringan tampa konflik yang aneh-aneh. Tiap satu chapter satu couple. Silahkan vote couple mana yang pengin di buat dulu. Kira-kira ntar judul per couplenya kayak gini bisa berubah juga sih :

Kyumin : Il Be There For You

Onkey : I Love The Way You Are

Myungjong : My Mistery Love Story

Sud.O : Loving You, My Boss

Daejae : You Are My miracle

Ilsik : Please Stop Smile To Me

Keo : Cold And Warm

Jinv : Just Only Look At Me

Okeee reader silahkan vote...terbanyak yang ntar Inka buat duluan...gomawooo m(-_-)m,


	2. Chapter 2

Miracle Story In Miracle Cafe

Author : Inka Kanahaya

ini prolog kedua dari series ini...

dibaca ya...

DLDR

MYUNGJONG (My Mistery Love Story)

"Bisakah aku memesan dia menjadi butlerku"

...

"Maukah kau berkencan sekali saja denganku?"

...

"Aku menyukaimu. Hanya itu yang ingin kukatakan"

...

"Kau hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri. Apa sekali saja kau pernah ingat pernah mengatakan padaku kalau kau menyukaiku?"

...

"Awalnya kupikir hanya mengatakannya padamu sudah cukup. Tapi ternyata aku salah, setelah mengatakannya hatiku menjadi serakah ingin memilikimu"

...

DAEJAE (You Are My Miracle)

"Mengapa ramalanya aneh sekali"

...

"Hai kamu mau tidak pergi berlibur berdua denganku?"

...

"Aku mohon bangunlah kau belum mengatakan dengan mulutmu sendiri kalau kau mencintaiku"

...

"Aku selalu memohon keajaiban juga terjadi padaku. Tapi sekarang aku tidak lagi meminta hal itu karna hanya kau keajaiban yang selalu hadir dalam hidupku"

...

KYUMIN (I Will Be Here For You)

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja. pertanyaan itu selalu muncul di otakku"

...

"Kita hanyalah masa lalu"

...

"Berhenti memperhatikanku. Aku sudah memiliki kekasih yang jauh lebih baik daripada kau"

...

"Aku akan selalu disampingmu karna aku hanya bisa mencintaimu dan memperhatikanmu"

...

ONKEY (I Love The Way You Are)

"Aku menyukainya bolehkan aku mengajaknya berkencan?"

...

"Aku akan merubah sifatku menjadi istri idaman bagi kau, pangeranku"

...

"Kenapa aku selalu terlihat salah di mata orang lain"

...

"Mungkin aku terlalu hina untuk dapat merasakan cinta yang tulus"

...

"Cintaku bukan memandang dari apa yang kau kenakan. Bukan juga memandang sifat yang kau tujukan. Tapi cintaku ada karena kau. Cintaku ada karena jantungku berdetak setiap melihatmu"

...

JINV (Just Only Look At Me)

"Kau mencintaiku kan? Bisakan kau menerimaku apa adanya"

...

"Kau manusia paling egois di dunia ini"

...

"Aku selalu ada disekitarmu karena aku terlalu mengkhawatirkanmu. Tapi sepertinya kau sudah tidak memerlukan diriku. Tolong yakinkan hatiku bahwa pria itu jauh lebih pantas bersamamu"

...

"Aku akan melepasmu tapi biarkan hatiku beradaptasi terlebih dahulu. Hatiku terlalu sakit saat menyadari bahwa kau bukan milikku lagi"

...

"Mulai sekarang bimbinglah aku untuk hanya melihatmu. Seperti kau yang hanya selalu melihatku"

...

SUD.O (My Love My Boss)

"Aku menyukaimu sudah sejak dulu"

...

"Aku berterimakasih pada cinta yang selalu kau berikan"

...

"Sebenarnya aku manusia jahat yang bersembunyi di balik senyum polosku"

...

"Orang sebaik kau sangat tidak pantas mencintai manusia br*ngs*k sepertiku"

...

"Kau terlalu sempurna untukku. Mengapa kau mau memberikan cinta tulus itu kepadaku?. Ku harap kau mau bersabar mengubahku menjadi pria sempurna untukmu"

...

KEO (Cold And Warm)

"Ternyata hidupmu semisterius senyummu"

...

"Terlalu banyak rahasia yang kau sembunyikan. Ijinkan aku membantumu ikut menyimpannya"

...

"Katakan kau mencintaiku sekali saja"

...

"Mulai sekarang berjanjilah kau akan hangatkan hatiku dengan senyummu. Maka aku juga akan menghangatkanmu dengan pelukanku"

ILSIK (Please Stop Smile To Me)

"Berhentilah berkerja, ku mohon"

...

"Aku tidak mau selalu bergantung pada seseorang"

...

"Berhentilah tersenyum kau membuatku semakin mencintaimu"

...

"Aku hanya ingin menjadi seseorang yang bisa kau andalkan, kau inginkan, kau harapkan, tak bisakah?"

...

"Selalu berada disampingku itu syarat untukmu agar aku selalu tersenyum kepadamu"

...

gimana? pilih lagi yaaaa... kemarin voting terbanyak myungjong. Kemumgkinan bakalan myungjong dulu yang di post...

review yaaaaa...gomawooooooooo m(^_^)m


End file.
